Furry Slime
The Furry Slime is a recurring foe in the , introduced in the first . It appears mostly around forested areas, such as the early stages of EBF1, Vegetable Forest (in ) and Ashwood Forest (in ); in , it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the Slime enemy class. Appearance Unlike other slimes, Furry Slimes are not based on their surroundings, but are the effect of breeding with furry animals (details of this interaction is unknown), their appearance is similar to other slimes but the distinctive features are various elements "inherited" from the specific furry animal such as ears, tail, the fur and its colour. Their graphical appearance has changed between games. In EBF1 and EBF3 their possible variations are: blue cat very similar to the NoLegs with a yellow hat, orange fox, brown wolf, dark-grey mouse with cheese on top of it, and the white bunny with a carrot on top of it, which is also known as the Slime Bunny. In EBF4 they received a graphical rework and the possible variations are: orange fox with leaf on top of it, black wolf with bone on top of it, light-grey mouse with cheese on top of it, and a brown bunny with fungus on top of it. In EBF5, as with all the Classic foes, it uses its exact same sprite from EBF1. Overview Furry Slime is probably one of the most basic foes at all. It is not related to any element and its only attacks are jumping straight onto adversaries in an attempt to deal some minor damage. They only become an actual threat in EBF4, where its attacks may rarely inflict the new status, which blocks the affected from taking turns and doubles damage taken, making the affected a very easy target for slime's stronger allies. However, it shouldn't be any difficult to kill the slime before it even takes a turn. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Furry Slime is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 20%. |Attack2 = Jump & back |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 11 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Anything → Jump & dissolve (1/2), Jump & back (1/2). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Anything → Jump & dissolve (1/2), Jump & back (1/2). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * Anything → Jump & dissolve (1/2), Jump & back (1/2). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% → Jump & dissolve. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Furry Slime ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes